Love in a war zone
by LokiPie
Summary: A war had terrorised the land for as long as people could remember, thousands died each day as the Assassins and Templars plotted against each other. Boys, girls, men, women all lived on the streets but two boys in particular stood out from the rest, no one cared about them not even there names, if only they knew that this was all going to end with them. AxM please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hola or Hello whatever, here is a new MalikAltaïr story, I love making new story's I know I should finish the other off first but hell with it!

An AC fic about the war with the Templars and Assassins with a little twist!

Warning: Violence, bad language, boyxboy and lots of death!

Disclaimer: I do not own AC or the characters...I wish I did well I bet we all do!

Enjoy an don't forget to leave a review.

Chapter 1 - Smiling is a weakness.

The world can be so bitter, the way its make people believe nothing could go wrong but then with a snap of a fingers it all gets messed up.

The dusty streets are proof of that statement, with the almost dry and suffocating atmosphere as all the living bodys walking around endlessly with focus on only there lifes, how pathetic.

A war had terrorised the land for as long as people could remember, thousands died each day as the Assassins and Templars plotted against each other.

The war was the thing that killed Malik and his younger brother Kadar parents, It was all because there father was a Assassin and the Templars didn't like it.

Malik looked after his brother now without really caring about himself, he even worked at a small medicine store but he still didn't get enough money to feed both of them so ever he goes hunger or he has to steal and then gets eaten by the guilt in the night.

"Malik...Malik wake up!" A voice shouted from the other side of the slender teenager.

Malik rushed up in a sitting position as he looked over at the six year old boy: he had lighter skin then Malik he also had lighter hair but you could still tell that they were brother.

"The Mosk has been...blown up," Kadar muttered as he turned around to face the ruins of the building that was once there.

Its in one of those moment when you consider that this is real life, you then take that minute to absorb all the horrible thing in the world but then you realise that your involved in one of them.

Thats actually what Malik did in that moment.

"Come on Kadar we should go before any Templars find us," Malik said whilst still taking everything in around him, he didn't get what this war was for; there was a rumour that it was over a piece of treasure, it made Malik sick to know that people were dying just for a simple piece of nothing but yet to them It was worth it.

The madness on the streets as the two brothers walked hand and hand down them, the staining of blood and death lingered too remind everyone of the pain and remorse of this war.

Malik stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down to find a boy about his age, he had fair skin and ash blonde hair that clashed with his ambery gold eyes, the boys frame was covered in blood and sweat and if you looked closly you could barley make out that he was breathing,

Malik crouched down beside him and looked closer at his wounds, he had a large gash cut cross his back and shoulder with a few other small cuts placed all over his body.

"Um...excuse me," Malik called out as he shock the boy gentle to get his attention or at least give him a sign that someone was there.

The boys stirred as he came too,

The amber eyes of the boys flickered open to look deep into the others charcoal brown orbs.

What happened next was sudden as a punch was applied to Malik's face, the frightened boys moved away ever so slighty in terror as to what may come from his actions, he didn't mean to punch him, it was an instant reaction almost like reflexes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you...but your hurt...I want to help you," Malik commented as he rubbed the now red cheek.

A small nod came a few moments later almost in a shy way of approval, Malik reacted out and placed his hand on the boys shoulder to show some sort of reassurance.

Malik reacted into a small bag he carried on his shoulders and pulled a small first aid kit that he nicked from the same medicine store he worked at.

He slowly applied healing cream to the cut on his back and shoulder which got a hiss out of the injured boy, Malik looked closer at the wounds and he could tell they were resent they almost looked like it had only been a few hour since they were inflicted which was good it means they were less likely to be infected.

"Whats your Name?" Malik asked as he started bandaging the wounds.

"Um...Altaïr," The boy replied obversely more then a bit nervous, you could almost hear the scared tone in his voice.

Altaïr had a hard life as it was but when his parents were killed in a fire it got worse, he had no other relative to live with so he ended up living on the streets which is quite ironic really because that was the same reason for Malik and Kadar living on the streets.

Malik finished the last of the bandaging and went on to the smaller cut which didn't take long at all.

"I'm Malik and he is my younger brother Kadar," Malik said with a warm smile which was hard to do in the times they were in now, with all the darkness and evil that surrounded them who would want to smile anyway because smiling was like a weakness but what choose did they have?

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading I will try to update whenever xx

Love you all ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	2. Chapter 2

Hello yes it is I DCFG, hows it hanging people? so here Is the awesome second chapter of the beginning of this dark story hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Stolen inside.

It had been a few weeks since Malik had first met Altaïr, they had gotten quite close recently, they would talk nearly all night about their families and hopes and dreams for the future or even sometime they would get lost in their words as they would tell each other their fears; Altaïr was kind of like family now well It felt that way anyway.

All three of them sat in front of a fire that they had put together a few hours ago, it was another food less night.

"Malik I'm hunger," Kadar whined holding onto his growling stomach as he looked towards the two others with worry.

"Kadar stop whining we all are...now get use to it," Malik replied glancing over at his brother with a stern look.

He didn't like acting like an adult but he had no choice, he had to be serious and strong just to survive, how he wished that he could just be a normal kid who could go play with all the other children his age not really caring about a thing.

"I need some air," Malik told the other as he stood not really paying attention to the bitchy face that Kadar was pulling at him.

Malik sighed and walked away from the fire, he took one last glance at the two boys before he headed deeper into the forest that was nearby.

He couldn't help but feel like something was following him, he tried to shake the thought out of his mind but It just wouldn't go.

He turned around to only be slapped around the face by the cool air, he was sure he saw something hiding behind a tree but still he ignored it but not totally out of mind.

He turned back around and carried on with his little stroll which was now turning into a long one.

A hand suddenly reached around his mouth clasping it tightly so he could not shout out, another hand was pinning his arm down behind his back so he could not struggle out of this strong grasp.

"You will do nicely," A hiss flowed into Malik ear making him sick to the stomach.

It happened so quick, one minute he was just standing there struggle for little hope and then the next its just darkness, the kind of darkness that swallows you into loss of consciousness.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Altaïr and Kadar sat there in silence for what felt like hours,

"He should be back by now," Kadar finally said as he stretched his back out.

Altaïr nodded in response, it did seem all too strange; Malik always said that they should never go alone yet Malik had just gone alone.

Altaïr looked around his surrounding, glancing suspiciously at the tree as if they were guilty of the crime of this world.

There was a ruffling noise that escaped from over one of the bushes to Altaïr left.

Kadar got up and curiously walk over, he stood there for way too long just staring questionably.

Altaïr stood and trailed over to the younger boy holding a worried expression on his face; this was all too weird.

His whole face dropped in shock as he witness the scene in front of him; Kadar stood frozen as a small knife sticking out of his chest with that horrible red liquid trickling down.

It was too much Altaïr had to look away but that when Kadar's killer tried to jump him, grabbing him by the back of his neck.

What happened next was a big surprise for both of them, as Altaïr skilfully shoved his elbow into the man ribs finding the pressure point which allowed him free from the mans grasped and legged it.

When he was quite far from the forest thats when It finally hit him everything that had just happened.

He stumbled backwards trying to stop his pounding head until he finally fell to the floor, that when he truly broke down; he was finally starting to feel wanted and happy about living with them two but then suddenly they are gone, it was too much for him too take in.

A shadow came and leaned over the boy almost in a sympathetic manner, they kneeled down to his level and lifted Altaïr's chin up to look directly into his eyes.

He was quite old though he still look like he was full with life and power; he had grey hair and a long beard as his body laid wrapped in black hooded robes.

"Come with me child I can show you a better life," His stern voice whispered out.

Altaïr look up at him in wonder, this man looked so powerful and so strong Altaïr wanted that.

Altaïr gave a hesitant nod as he watched the elder stand again,

The man held out his hand for Altaïr to take and so he did.

Altaïr didn't know who this wise man was but he could tell there was some kindness there in his heart and he just needed someone to trust.

End of Chapter

So what did you think me homeys? Haha well I hope you liked it and I know I hate to kill Kadar off but I just didn't know what to do with him, I truly do love him but sorry I just had too!

Anyway what about Malik what the hell happened to him? I wonder, but still there was one bit I did hate about when I was writing about Malik being handled like that, I was reading through it and I realised that It kind of sounded like he was getting Raped but I can reassure you that he was not and by the way yes that old wise guy is Al Muliam before anyone asks.

Please review!

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hope everyones In the mood for some AC because your going to some xxxx.

Enjoy and leave a review!

Chapter 3 - Forgotten training.

Darkness; It was always there just out of the reach of consciousness,

But even when there Is darkness you always have to wake; wake into the moral pain of awareness.

The room was cold and smelt like damp yet It did not disgust the half conscious boy.

There was two dark figures that were only half vivid at the other end of the room; they stood near what seemed like a wooden door.

"Wh..." Malik could not speak as his dried throat would not let him, he just laid there looking around only half aware of his surrounding as the door flung open.

A man stood tall In front of him he look quite young around his late teens though he did not look like a typical teenager definitely with armour on and that he was already going bold.

The man came to lean over Malik though It didn't scare the boy one bit; Malik was not stupid he knew enough to know that this man was to not be taken lightly.

"You are Arama A-safa son right?" The man asked halfheartedly as he glared down at the kid.

Malik nodded In response not trusting himself to be able to talk, he really hated being looked down upon even at his age he sure did have a temper and he was not scared to use It If he felt threatened.

"Good then we must start your training straight away...I have news that Al Muliam has already started to train that other brat," The man said using a strong french accent with every word as he looked at the two men that was stood at the door.

He grabbed Malik's right arm and pulled the boy to his feet then pulled him the rest of the way out of the room and down the hallway all the way outside into what seemed like a training ground.

"You will train to be like me...to be a Templar, you will have a main part In this battle but first you must be well trained," He told the boy whilst signalling to two guards around him for something.

At first Malik was a bit ambivalent about all this training but he soon got use to It, everyday he grew knew strengths but still he found the intellectual stuff easier then the physical.

The years went fast and before he knew It he was a strong twenty year old.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Altaïr had forgotten most of his past now; totally forgotten about Malik but still that picture of Kadar dying still lingered In his mind.

But that Is what kept him going; kept him training to become the best Assassin.

"Come on Altaïr you can do better then that!" A voice called from In front of him, A voice so familiar he could recognise It anywhere; his masters.

Altaïr dashed along the makeshift panels feeling the wind scarp past his skin as his feet trailed down the empty path.

He made a final jump and landed on his feet looking up at that very man that he claimed to be Master; he had a look of approval on his face.

"You have got good but you are not yet the best Altaïr...you now have some sword fighting you have to perfect like for instance knife throwing and a blade to blade battle," Al Muliam said placing a hand on Altaïr's shoulder.

At the end of the day Altaïr was exhausted so he went and sat In his favourite corner as he ate into a piece of bread.

He looked up at the sky, there was clouds In the sky today but only one cloud court his eye; It was In a shape of letters: K.

Altaïr looks down at his hands In shame; he had forgot about him but worst of all he left him behind them many years ago, he didn't even bother looking for him and now he was itching to know what became of Malik.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

"You are getting sluggish Malik!" Someone yelled from the other side of the training ground as two young men stood sword fighting In a middle of a ring.

"Can we call It a day?" Malik asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Go on then just go do some studying or whatever," Robert replied as he shook his head In a disapproved manner.

Malik walked away as he shoved his sword down to the ground and run off to his room.

How he hated Robert; he was the reason that Kadar was dead.

He sat down on his bed and looked down at his stomach; with years he had grown muscles and abs but yet they did not impress him as scars bearers burden on his skin.

"Kadar..." Malik sobbed, It had never fully sunk In that his baby brother was dead and It was all his fault he should of never left the two boys; the worst thing was that he didn't remember who this other boy way but all he hope for what that he had gotten away.

End of Chapter

I know this chapter isn't that exciting but It is important! Anyway hope you like If not then I'm sorry.

Please review! Thank you.

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I got bored so I wrote a new chapter for this story hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4 - My lullaby, my friend.

He remembered the times were he could snuggle closely to the other boys; there was two of them, he loved to tell them story's and mess around even though it was hard to find the enthusiasm to do so with the war going on around them but still they had so many fun times.

His brother no younger then four years but still he always felt the need to protect him however that no longer matters; it was too later as his death was over ten years ago but still there was never a day were he did not regret leaving the other boys.

He had no idea of what had happened all he knew was that somewhere within this 'plan' Altaïr was involved in it as well but he still did not know that for sure for all he knew Altaïr could be dead though he highly doubted that, he had seen the way Altaïr use to fight; he had great amount of stealth and ruthless strength, he also had great skills with a blade as he had witnessed when the boy use to carve into wood.

He kind of hoped that his skills did not go to waste, he hoped he wasn't killed and if he was he wished to avenge him and his brother but for now he will follow whatever Robert tells him to do, he needs to gather more information.

Now he lays in his bed with thoughts racing, a song so sweet playing in the background; he remembers this song from when he was younger, his mother use to sing it to her when he was a lot younger, it always sent him to sleep.

Still it did not stop the thoughts from coming, the thoughts of what might happen in the mere future; what of that boy who he once called friend? He had once put his trust into him yet he still does not know if that was a wise decision, for all he knows Altaïr could have tricked them after all, what if all along Altaïr was with the enemy? What if Kadar dying and him getting taken was his plan after all? But Malik could not find it within him to question his lost friend; it wouldn't be right.

The song had long ago finished so he opened his eyes, it was late and sleep was well overdue. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood, he walked to hid window and glanced outside; it's a starry night and the wind is calm and cool which chilled the room.

There is no one about; it is completely empty more so then usual, there is no shouting from the guards nor Robert which leaves only one question; where are they?

Malik sighs and walks over to the door, he slowly pulls it open and slips into the shadow, yes he is very good at staying hidden sometimes he wonders if he was with the wrong side; he was not meant to be a Templar it was so obvious, Templars would rush into battle head first with no clue of the consequences but he was more for tactics, he would hide and go for the kill when the timing was right.

He walks down the hall and into the main chamber, it was not grand but yet it was favourable to say the least though it was difficult to stay hidden as there was an extensive amount of light in the room.

A knock to his far right court his attention; it had come from the dining room which lead to the stable.

He rushed over to the door and pushed it open, a sharp pain rushed through his head as something collided into him and then there was darkness.

...

His vision was beginning to return, he was now in the stables and the hay was sticking into his back and neck. There is a figure sitting to his left who is dressed in white.

"So you're awake," The person said bluntly though the words were slightly distorted for obvious reasons. Finally Malik's senses returned to him and now he can clearly see whoever it is that are sat to his left.

He was dressed in white robes and a red sash which sat under a brown belt that was worn around his waist, he was also armed to the teeth; he had a sword to his right, a hidden blade on his left wrist and throwing knifes on his right shoulder and on that brown belt.

It was obvious what he was; he was an Assassin but was he here to end him? But if he was wouldn't he already of done that, why leave it so late?

"Why are you here Assassin? State your purpose," Malik said formally though there was something in his voice that betrayed him; there was some fear there, well he was sat here defenceless with an armed Assassin who at any moment could end him even though he did not fear death he actually actually welcomed it, it was only the pain of dying which he came to fear.

"So you do not recognise me, Malik?" It was mostly an rhetorical question though it did confuse Malik; who was this man?

"Who are you?" Malik asked bluntly but he really wanted to know- no he needed to know, the perk of being who he was; he always needed to know things or it would piss him off.

He pulled his hood down and instantly Malik knew who this man was; his short ash blonde hair, unique golden eyes and creamy skin made him obvious.

"Altaïr..."

The man chuckled at Malik's disbelief; he loved the way he had made the cock sure man surprised though saying he was surprised would be incorrect because he was not, he was actually more relieved and remorseful.

"Oh so you have not forgotten, that is good to know but Malik the question is; what are you doing here?" Altaïr asked, his voice in a tone of general wonder.

"It matters not, you are suppose to be the enemy so why would I answer that damned question? You are nothing more then a novice and when the time comes I will show you who is better, the challenge will be set and no matter what I will prevail; and if I have to kill you then so be it. We were once companions as children but times have changed and now we fight for different reasons and sides so tell me Altaïr what is the reason for your sudden presence here?" Malik replied harshly, his voice unshaken and strong but in the back of his mind he was unwilling to say these words which tumbled out of his mouth without consequence; he had become more like them then Malik had first anticipated.

"Malik you have been poisoned with their venomous lies, I am not your target and I will not fight you Malik!" Altaïr shouted in a collective manner as he stood up in some sort of frustration.

"You still have not answered my question, who sent you here and why?" Malik did not intend to sound hateful and angry but there was something in his mind that told him to act that way, to be careful and to not trust the man in front of him.

"I came here for information, my master sent me because of 'you' but now that I know that it is you...I cannot complete this mission, I can't kill you...I will not shed blood on this night because I have found my friend," He replied, his voice almost a whisper, he is hurt; by the way Malik spoke his sentiment.

"We are not friends...no longer.

Well you should leave before anyone else finds here," Malik grumbles as he gets up and walks out.

"Damn" Altaïr hisses before he mounts a horse and rides off towards Masyaf.

The first ever mission that he had failed to complete but it was that one promise that he had made with an old friend which kept him from doing so; his only friend, his only promise and he wishes to leave it at that.

Yes he had forgotten; forgotten about the friendship that they once had.

His friend and the friendship they held was taken by the enemy and they both were lost because of the lies have over powered him and now Altaïr will have to be the one to find that friend again and pull him up away from the darkness and lies.

-Lokipie-


End file.
